


Có lẽ là trăm năm (cũng có lẽ là một đời)

by 164



Series: #쿱우_Toàn Lực [8]
Category: SEVENTEEN (Band)
Genre: Devil!JIhoon, M/M
Language: Tiếng Việt
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-11
Updated: 2016-12-11
Packaged: 2018-09-07 21:12:07
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,429
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8816395
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/164/pseuds/164
Summary: Seungcheol đến trông nhà cho ông nội mình vào cuối tuần và nhận ra căn nhà đang bị quỷ ám.





	

Seungcheol đến trông nhà cho ông nội mình vào cuối tuần và nhận ra căn nhà đang bị quỷ ám.

Đó là lời giải thích ngắn. Cũng khá giống một câu dẫn đầy hứa hẹn trên bìa sách, anh có thể thấy câu "Chuyện gì sẽ xảy ra tiếp theo? Hãy tìm đọc ở nhà sách gần bạn nhé!" đề bên dưới và đem bán với giá được giảm 15% tuần đầu lên kệ. Hay thế nào đó. Sao cũng được. Đùa thế không khiến tâm trạng Seungcheol tốt lên chút nào.

"Mà làm sao nhà ông lại bị ám cơ?"

Ông của anh đang đi quanh phòng khách tìm chìa khoá, nhưng vẫn đáp:

"Vì hình như tao lỡ bẻ cánh nó làm gà tiềm hay thế nào đó, ai mà nhớ được mấy chuyện vặt đó chứ? Tìm phụ tao chìa khoá đi nếu mày rảnh quá." Ông phẩy tay, và thình lình sàn nhà bắt đầu rung chuyển, đủ mạnh khiến ông chao đảo, may mà Seungcheol ở gần đó.

Anh đỡ ông ngồi xuống ghế, lo lắng nhìn ra ngoài cửa sổ:

"Động đất?" chỉ để khung cảnh bên ngoài vẫn chán như thường.

"Không. Là nó đấy." Ông nói chậm, cố lấy lại nhịp thở của mình, rồi hét "Nhưng tại mày sống trong tủ lạnh tao thì cánh của mày hay cánh của gà ác có khác gì?"

Seungcheol ngớ người ra nhìn ông nội mình chửi cái tủ lạnh đang rung lắc dữ dội, không tin nổi là mình đang chứng kiến chuyện này. Chắc là anh phải chuyển cuốn sách sang giá thể loại hài thay vì kinh dị.

"Mà chìa khoá- À! Đây rồi." Ông lấy ra chùm chìa khoá mình tìm nãy giờ đang đeo trên cổ. Anh thở dài, tiến lại đỡ ông đứng dậy.

"Đi du lịch vào giữa tháng mười hai, ông chắc không vậy?" Seungcheol lo ngại hỏi lại. Người ông của anh chỉ huơ huơ tay ý bảo anh không phải lo, còn phàn nàn lại:

"Mày và ba mày có bao giờ về thăm hỏi tao dù là tháng nào trong năm đâu từ khi bà già chết, giờ tao muốn đi thăm bạn gái thì bày đặt lo lắng khó khăn!"

"Đó là vì ông có nói cho ba biết địa chỉ mới của ông khi bán nhà cũ ở Seoul để mua biệt thự dưới này đâu!"

"Nói cho ba mày về đòi tiền bán đất của tao à? Mơ đi nhé!"

Seungcheol thở dài, mệt nhọc vác một cái vali và ba cái túi cho chuyến đi một tuần của ông nội ra trước cửa. Anh mỉm cười mệt mỏi:

"Nhờ chú." với tài xế taxi chào anh ở cửa, rồi đỡ ông vào ghế sau xe. "Gọi cho cháu khi đến nơi nhé!"

"Gì gì gì..." Ông chỉ lẩm bẩm cằn nhằn có thế trước khi nheo mắt nhìn màn hình điện thoại mình và đeo máy trợ thính vào, không nói lấy lời tạm biệt khi chiếc xe lăn bánh khỏi cổng.

" _A ông quên không cám ơn cháu vì đã bỏ hết công việc một tuần để lên trông nhà cho ông nhé!_ \- Không có gì đâu ạ..." Seungcheol lẩm bẩm khi đút tay vào túi cho ấm, đi nhanh lên những bậc thang để bước đến mở cửa trở lại vào nhà.

Nếu không phải vì công việc kinh doanh ở thành phố, Seungcheol cũng muốn có một lâu đài sâu trong khu hẻo lánh thế này. Dĩ nhiên là căn nào không bị ám. Anh vừa đi trở vào phòng khách - nơi mình chỉ vừa mới để túi đồ đạc của mình lại, trước khi bị bắt đi phục dịch thu xếp hành lí cho ông - vừa nhìn quanh khu hành lang tối đèn.

_Nhà cửa thế này không bị ám cũng uổng..._ Anh bình luận trong đầu, nhìn một dãy hành lang trưng bày đầu động vật chết từ thời chưa có luật cấm săn bắn. _Hoặc đất ông luật ông..._ Anh lờ đi cả một tủ súng để bước tiếp.

Seungcheol thở dài lần nữa khi chân vừa đặt đến phòng khách, tiếng lục đục đã khiến anh khựng ngay lại.

"Thú rừng?" Anh ghé tai nghe một chút để xem có tiếng kêu nào đặc trưng không, nhưng chỉ có tiếng sột soạt nhiều hơn. Khẽ khàng hết sức, anh hé một mắt nhìn vào phòng. "Khoan đó là vali của mình- Ê!" Anh thình lình la lên, hy vọng đủ lớn để làm giật mình con vật nhỏ khuất sau ghế sofa để nó chạy thoát.

Nhưng con vật nhỏ không chạy. À nó khôg phải con vật. Và cũng không nhỏ- à, có nhỏ, nó vừa đứng dậy.

"Ta không biết ngươi vừa nghĩ gì nhưng chắc chắn là cái gì đó đáng đấm vào mặt lắm." Sinh vật nhỏ lườm thẳng anh sắc bẹn, nhưng Seungcheol vẫn còn bận ngỡ ngàng nhìn dáng vẻ kì lạ của người kia.

Cậu nhóc (khoảng mười ba, mười bốn gì đó?) trông có vẻ không giống người dân ở tỉnh anh ghé ngang trên đường đến đây. Giống người núi, với trang phục hanbok thường, màu đen, hơi bạc màu... nhưng dĩ nhiên anh không thể nói ra như vậy, thô lỗ chết.

"Ý nghĩ thôi cũng thô lỗ rồi." Người kia thình lình nói, đôi mắt đen láy mắt vẫn dán chặt anh từ nãy đến giờ, "Và mười ba mười bốn cái đầu anh, ta lớn hơn ông nội ngươi đấy."

"Sao cậu?" Đừng nói đây là...

"Đúng, tôi đọc được suy nghĩ của anh. Bởi vì đúng, tôi là quỷ ám nhà này." Ác quỷ vừa xưng đưa hai tay chống hông đầu vẻ kiêu hãnh.

\---

"Sao cậu lại sống trong tủ lạnh ông nội tôi vậy?" Seungcheol hỏi qua lưng khi đang chuẩn bị bữa tối với thức ăn anh tự đi mua ở chợ tỉnh, biết rõ ông nội anh chẳng bao giờ trữ thức ăn ở nhà (đến gạo cũng không làm anh phải vác một bao gạo từ dưới đồi dốc lên vì bãi đỗ xe ở dưới đồi)

Anh tự thấy phục mình khi thích ứng với tình huống kì quặc này nhanh đến thế, nhưng nghĩ lại thì anh phải ở đây tận một tuần, nên mấy phần la hét kinh hãi gì đó tốt nhất cũng nên dẹp qua bên sớm để có thể sống dung hoà một chút. Với lại thứ tệ nhất hiện tại của con quỷ đang ám ngôi nhà này, đó là cậu ta rất giỏi ăn vụng.

"Vì Địa Ngục rất là nóng." Cậu ta (hiện tại đã có một cái tên "Gọi ta là Jihoon là được." ác quỷ với một cái tên rất-người nói với mồm đầy snack khoai tây) lên tiếng, khi thình lình xuất hiện bên cạnh Seungcheol, người treo ngược trên không để đưa ngón tay phết lấy bơ lạc trong hũ anh vừa mở nắp và đặt xuống quầy.

"Làm sao cậu-" Anh đưa tay bảo vệ cái hũ, nhưng đã quá trễ. Jihoon mút ngón tay mình đầy thoả mãn, rồi mỉm cười thật tươi với anh:

"Vì ta là quỷ." trước khi vụt biến khỏi gian bếp và bước ra ban công bên ngoài.

"Làm quỷ có vẻ thích nhỉ?" Anh hỏi mỉa, nhìn dấu vết ngón tay trên bề mặt láng mịn trước đó của nó mà nuối tiếc. "Thế sao cậu không đi tung hành tính quỷ quyệt của mình khắp nơi để hành hạ người đời đi, cứ phải bám lấy một ông già khó khăn khô cằn như hiện hình của chính quỷ sa tăng làm gì?"

Jihoon cười thật to, vang vọng cả núi rừng cái giọng cười rợn gáy, khiến Seungcheol rùng mình theo phản xạ. "Sa tăng còn tệ hơn ông già đó nhiều, kinh nghiệm xương máu đó." Thình lình cậu lại xuất hiện, dựa người lên cửa tủ lạnh cạnh chỗ Seungcheol đang xắt hành. "Nhưng có thể họ sẽ là bạn tốt của nhau, nếu ông già ngoan cố đó cuối cùng cũng chịu xuống mồ ta đào sẵn." Mắt cậu thoáng lia xuống sân vườn sau nhà mà Seungcheol vừa tưởng rằng ông anh định đào để làm mương rạch tưới tiêu hay thế nào đó.

"Cậu đúng là quỷ nhỉ..." Anh chỉ có thể khẳng định lại với một nụ cười yếu ớt.

Jihoon nhìn Seungcheol với một ánh nhìn thoả mãn - vì bất kỳ lý do gì, anh quá sợ câu trả lời để lên tiếng hỏi. "Nhưng còn về lý do, ngoài chuyện ông nội ngươi bẻ cánh ta hầm thuốc bắc giữa đêm ta đang ngủ," anh nén cười khi bắt gặp vẻ mặt cau có bĩu môi của Jihoon. "mà vì nơi này còn là nhà của người ta thích nữa."

Seungcheol quay phắt sang nhìn lại ác quỷ, như thể cậu ta vừa nhận mình ăn thịt người để sống.

"Ta không có nói ông nội ngươi." Jihoon thẳng thừng đáp lại điều anh đang lo, để Seungcheol có thể thở phào.

"Làm ơn đừng làm tôi sợ như thế nữa."

"Ngươi sợ á? Chỉ ý nghĩ đó thôi cũng khiến ác quỷ gặp vạn hồn ma như gặp người quen như ta cũng phải đổ mồ hôi hột nè."

"Đúng rồi thế nên là chuyển chủ đề đi. Cậu nói người cậu thương sống ở đây, thế rồi người đó chuyển đi rồi sao cậu không đi theo?"

"Người đó chưa chuyển đi mà."

"Nhưng ông tôi đang ở đây?" Anh đang nêm muối vào món hầm.

"Ừ, ông của ngươi sống tầng trên, người ta thương sống tầng dưới." Jihoon ngó lại gần để hít hà mùi thơm đang nấu. "Dưới sáu tấc đất ấy."

"..."

"...Ăn mặn thế không sợ tăng huyết áp à?" Cả một hũ muối vừa rớt vào nồi.

"Cậu đừng nói mấy thứ ghê rợn đó bình thản vậy được không? Tôi xem phim kinh dị bị ám ảnh ít nhất cũng một tuần đấy."

"Và ngươi đang đứng trong căn bếp quỷ ám nấu bữa tối đấy. Lo cho nồi kimchi hầm sắp cạn nước của ngươi còn hơn." Ác quỷ đang được nhắc tới phất phất tay và bước ra phòng ăn chờ trước.

Seungcheol đứng ngây ra một chút trước khi quyết định "...Cũng đúng." Và món kimchi hầm trước khi anh kịp nhớ tắt bếp thì đã cạn quá nửa và sắp sửa khét.

\---

Seungcheol vẫn chưa cảm thấy việc ăn tối với ác quỷ có gì kì quặc, cho đến khi Jihoon chỉ ra.

"Chứ bình thường cậu không ăn cùng ông tôi sao?" Anh ban đầu cũng không nghĩ đến việc sẽ nấu cả phần cho cậu (vì sao anh biết được ác quỷ cũng có thể ăn như người bình thường như thế).

"Hỏi vậy cũng hỏi, dĩ nhiên là không." À, phải rồi, họ đang nói đến người ông diếm tiền với con và cháu trai của mình để bán nhà thành phố về biệt thự ngoại ô sống để địng nếu chết sẽ không bị đòi tài sản mà.

"Thế cậu ăn uống thế nào?" Seungcheol bắt đầu tò mò cuộc sống đời thường của một ác quỷ là như thế nào.

"À thì, điều đầu tiên ta làm khi thức dậy-" Jihoon bắt đầu với giọng điệu hao hao một chuyên viên dạy make-up trên mạng "là với đại cái gì có trong tủ lạnh mà ông già định để dành ăn sau cho vào miệng. Sau đó đi ngủ lại. Hết."

"...Gì cơ?" Phải mất một lúc Seungcheol mới nhận ra "Hết rồi á?"

"Ừm hứm." Jihoon gật vì miệng đang đầy thức ăn. "À và thỉnh thoảng lắc sàn nhà một chút, xem ông ta khuỵu xuống và ngã ra như con rùa lật mai cũng buồn cười lắm."

"Cậu đúng là tệ thật."

"Nói bởi cái người đang nhịn cười ấy." Jihoon hừm nhẹ, anh hắng giọng, đổi chủ đề:

"Ban nãy cậu có nói về người mình thích ấy, người đó như thế nào?"

"Biết làm gì?" Cậu cau mày nghi hoặc. Seungcheol nhún vai:

"Muốn biết vậy thôi. Vì cậu cứ ám nơi này không chịu lâu như vậy, hẳn là người đó tuyệt lắm."

Jihoon chỉ ậm ừ theo, không hẳn đồng tình, cũng không hẳn phản bác.

"Thôi nào, coi như là cảm ơn cho lời mời ăn tối của tôi đi."

"Mắc gì, ta có thể cảm ơn ngươi bây giờ mà." Nhưng (Seungcheol sẽ cho là) thấy cái bĩu môi đáng thương của anh, Jihoon cũng thở dài "Không biết đâu."

"Không biết?"

"Ừ, vài trăm năm rồi, đến mặt người đó ta còn không nhớ nổi nữa." Nhìn Jihoon bâng quơ, nhưng không có vẻ như chỉ đang nói để qua chuyện, nên Seungcheol không nhấn mạnh thêm. Anh chỉ hỏi tiếp:

"Thế nhưng phải có gì đó khiến cậu không muốn rời nơi này mà nhỉ?"

"...Ta thấy rõ ý đồ của ngươi đấy. Đừng quên ta biết đọc suy nghĩ trong đầu ngươi. Ngươi chỉ đang ngóng chờ một câu chuyện tình ướt át thôi chứ gì? Không có đâu, ta thích người đó vì khi ta chỉ mới là một tiểu thiên thần bị đày làm quỷ, anh ta là người đã đem ta về và bảo bọc ta khỏi dân làng sấn vào vặt lông của ta, rồi đem ta về nhà mình và nấu cơm cho ta ăn thôi."

"Nó _đã_ có thể là một câu chuyện lãng mạn nếu cậu không lược bỏ chi tiết quan trọng như thế." Seungcheol phì cười. Anh ăn xong, và khi vừa định đứng dậy dọn chén đũa, thì Jihoon đã nhanh hơn một nhịp và bắt đầu xếp mọi thứ gọn lại trên mâm rồi cũng im lặng như thế, đem đi dọn. Seungcheol mỉm cười, "Để tôi giúp."

"Không sao, coi như cảm ơn vì đã mời ta bữa tối." Jihoon đã xắn sẵn tay áo của mình.

Dù vậy Seungcheol vẫn đứng dậy và đứng vào cạnh bên Jihoon ở bồn rửa bát, mỉm cười "Mắc gì, cậu có thể cảm ơn tôi bây giờ mà."

Jihoon phát một tiếng thú vị nhỏ trong họng khi hai người bắt đầu rửa chén cùng nhau, nhưng rồi quyết định nhún vai cho qua cảm giác quen thuộc ấm áp từ con người thứ hai mời cậu ăn tối.

_Lần này sẽ khác_.

 

**Author's Note:**

> this sucks i know;;


End file.
